User talk:Clone Trooper 1000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Clone Trooper 1000 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Re: Hi, CT100, good to see you on here too! I'll shall join the club as soon as it's up! 23:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey... Congrats on getting #1 on the leaderboard! 19:57, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Exactly... You are right. Plus, he only has 50 points on his page. You have the most (Congratulations) and I made myself an admin because I asked him 3 times already if I could be one and I had no reply. When he comes back, I will tell him of my role I have done. Starscream7 23:07, September 28, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Because I am on this siteevery day, unlike he has been. So it's pretty much and I. Starscream7 23:25, September 28, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Well he isn't here, so when, or if, he returns, he can 'resume' his role of the B'Crat. If you want to just say 'Hey! I am an admin!" You can...That's pretty much what I did. Starscream7 23:35, September 28, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 You CAN be an admin, C T 1000. I am needed to be one because of the quality that he has put: a poor, unused and dark one, and he can't even steer the wiki now. I haven't seen Zion, either - so pretty much we're on a ship that needs to be steered because the two leaders have gone 'inactive' without warning. Starscream7 23:42, September 28, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Good idea. P.S. Remind me: What was the link? Starscream7 23:52, September 28, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Fingers crossed! Well, I left a request message for both of us. Lets hope it works! Starscream7 23:59, September 28, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 EPIC NEWS I've added just about 60 articles to this wiki - Wendy must have a good reason for saying Zion has to be absent for 60 days. Well, only 3 weeks to go. I really hope he stay's inactive and comes back once we're admins. Starscream7 14:21, October 2, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 P.S. I left another message on Wendy's talk page. Mak Megahertz I can start the Megahertz concept now and hopefully show it to you. Starscream7 23:18, October 4, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 P.S. 19 days until we have the chance of admins! Sorry, CT -I am busy packing right now and securing some edits. Mak looks pretty good, and he even has a speaker. Leviathan is rather dull, so you can say yes or no to him on Monday. We don't have schol and i'll be back! Now remember: I'll need you to edit this wiki EVERY day until i'm back. We'll need the backup, so good luck! Starscream7 00:01, October 8, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Hello Hello, hello. Can I be sometimes member of Born of Betrayal Club? --Ulxelaser 06:02, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Can I make a trailer for Born Of Betrayal? If so, I'll get started! Starscream7 19:52, October 12, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 '''TF3: Dark of the Moon' Indeed! I know! The only thing I don't like about the title is how there is another 'of The'. We had the 2nd film named "Transformers: Revenge ''of The ''Fallen and now we have Transformers: Dark ''of the ''moon. The title's a little old - but it's 'dang awesome! Sure... I would be glad to make you and Starscream b'crats. I have never run a wiki before, and quite frankly, I am lost. LOL Posted by Toa Spyck- Administrator and Newsmaster of Custom Hero Factory Wiki at 20:10, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Indeed! Praise Makuro for the privledges! We'll make this wiki good allright - and now, Toa Zion is back as well! Starscream7 23:13, October 14, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 '''Transformers: The Dark of The Moon' Uh...can I have some help? LOL Hey, Clone Trooper - can you put the administrator badge on my userpage for me? I don't know how to. :p LOL THANKS Starscream7 23:23, October 14, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Uh...can I have some more ''help? LOL Hey - can you please put the 'Bureacrat Badge' on my userpage as well? And thanks for putting on the admin one! Starscream7 23:29, October 14, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 "Now that's cool!" ''Thanks! And one more thing: How did you get your username to be like Clone (Userpage) and Trooper (Talk Page)? That seems like a cool trick. '' ''Starscream7 23:33, October 14, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 '''TF: DOTM' Mission: Tell everyone...EVERYONE You do know, Clone Trooper, we will need to get this wiki a lot, and I mean A LOT of editors. The Custom Bionicle Wiki must have a good seven to nine hundred users on it! It's the biggest wiki I have ever seen in my whole editing career on earth. I think that, since Hero Factory will go on through 2011, that it will be a big site like CBW. Lets hope, because we cannot ''make ''them edit it. And also, I love your superior, incredible and stupendous work on making the user badges! It's incredible! Starscream7 00:03, October 15, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Thanks for the idea and the vote - but I don't think TheSlicer will like it here. He's allready accustomated with the Custom Bionicle Wiki - but I can ask him who might like the CHFW! Starscream7 19:54, October 15, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 '''TF: DOTM ' TheSlicer I wouldn't! I would not make an admin here! We've got four as of now, and they've got six, with three fully active. And like I said: He will be on CBW too much to care about here. Starscream7 21:07, October 15, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 TF: DOTM Admin? No. Rollback? DUH YES! When it comes to vandalism with anonymous users, Slice packs an epic punch! Starscream7 23:42, October 15, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 TF: DOTM ''' BTW: We'll wait and see for the chosen user! Born of Betrayal It's doing great! I've got concepts for two more characters: Von Ness and, if needed in the series, a Rahkshi of Heat Vision. Starscream7 13:12, October 16, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Hero Factory v.s. Bionicle Hey, I just have a quick question for you about HF vs BIONICLE: '''Heroes William Furno Preston Stormer Natalie Breez Dunkan Bulk Mark Surge Jimi Stringer Toa Tahu Gali Onua Kopaka Pohatu Lewa Villains Von Nebula XPlode Rotor Thunder Meltdown Corroder Vapour Other Characters Teridax Nektann Tuma Stronius The Shadowed One Mak MegaHertz My question is the fact that is this occuring after Teridax's death, or before it? I would make it after Teridax's death and disinclude Teridax. '' Mission: Image Tags Hey, Clone Trooper - Knowing how you made those admin and bureacrat badges, can you possibly make several insignias for me? Here they are: A Canidate for Deletion insignia A current article of the month insignia A new 'No Image Available' Insignia, one other than the present one, with a Hero Factory image of your choice in the background. Thanks! Starscream7 00:05, October 17, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 This is the worse thing EVER! ﻿ Wikia's new look screwed up everything! It's terrible and I think it should be reversed! They should show the activity feed on the first thing you log on, and the worse thing is that they don't! ﻿ Starscream7 20:36, October 20, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Oh my gosh - Thank You! Yes! Thanks for telling me about changing my skin! I felt like I was going to need to move the wiki or something because of it (which obviously wouldn't and couldn't happen). Starscream Transformers: Dark of the Moon 22:54, October 20, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Chaingunfighter1 Hey, Clone Trooper, I just want to say that I told Chaingunfighter about the site in reality and he said he'll edit it - But I told him that he didn't edit anything the next day and he said that he had vandalized the main page. I told him only to edit and not to vandalize, and he told me that he was trying to fool around. Sorry for his mischef, But can you please un-block him and give him another chance? I'll watch out for him. Thanks Starscream Transformers: Dark of the Moon 23:05, October 20, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Thanks for unblocking him. I'll try to make sure he doesn't get into mischef again. I'll talk to him tomorrow at lunchtime. Starscream Transformers: Dark of the Moon 00:35, October 21, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Born of Betrayal Sure! I just won't be able to help with any Bionicle stuff though.King Joe 20:26, October 21, 2010 (UTC) "Fall of Magma Moon" Sorry, Clone Trooper - But this time, for once, I'm writing it by myself. I hope you understand. Starscream Transformers: Dark of the Moon 20:39, October 21, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Thanks for understanding, Clone Trooper. If I need help, though, I surely will ask. P.S. will not be here from the moment you started reading this up to the 26th, so heads up! :p Starscream Transformers: Dark of the Moon 23:07, October 21, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Re: COMICS! Sure! I'm not sure you saw my earlier message. I just can't help with any Bionicle aspects of it. Unneeded Failure Comment has made a talk page for your article 'BIONICLEPRIME stating that you made a 'fail'. Here's exactly what he said: Mata Nui with a big bag of Makuta Dung! This is so pointless! This... Is... FAILED! VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! Seriously, this is the biggest failure I ever saw... 15:37, October 23, 2010 (UTC) It's pure treason! What should we do with him? I need a reply...quickly. Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 16:04, October 23, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Who shall do it? Would you like me to do it, or do you want to do it? I mean, he's been acting too strange: He's been making simple things harder on this wiki, for example - Editing stuff that isn't needed (he claims) and than makes a whole useless talk page for it. But the puzzling thing is that ''Why ''would ''He ''do ''that? I mean, He's got more than 200 edits and he's ranked number 3 on this site! The thing is: Why would he do something like that when he has such a big thing in front of him? That's literally dumping his incredible edits and accomplished missions in the mouth of a Tritax Reptoid! Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 23:18, October 23, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Okay. I'll be on tomorrow, so tell me whenever you recieve a message - or I might. Than I shall deal. Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 23:25, October 23, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 I apologize Well, my apologies then, I did not mean to hurt anyone, just to give a slightly non-serious way of saying a page could be highly improved. This wiki has a lot of pages, and I have been seeing so many pages lately (which were there before the coming of you and Starscream), that just were useless and could be replaced by better content, or just deleted. One of these was your BioniclePrime page. I have seen worse, but this one just was quite useless. Wouldn`t you quite admit it does not add anything important? Again, I do not want giving anyone a bad feeling, and the term should be, wierdly translated from Dutch, took with a bit of salt, meaning it is a bit overreacted. It just is ment as a way of telling a page is bad, with giving the admins a small bit of information why, so they can think of it. I think this kinds of pages should be a redirect, as it is just an alternate name. see User:Tyler Quake, redirecting to Toa Hydros. It is just the name someone would expect from him. That is also the case with BioniclePrime, and I (again) apologize for giving you a bad feeling. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 07:49, October 24, 2010 (UTC) You can do anything, except comparing me to Slice for this. I`m just getting rid of this kind of things, which can be considered completely useless and just dupe of automated things. I`m now mostly focusing on categories (ever seen a category spree? I had two, and eliminated all but user categories from the uncategorized categories list). (Still trying to find a way to fully categorize the wiki, would you help? Contact me.) VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 16:44, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Problem Solved? Okay. Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 17:17, October 24, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Hopefully - We might get a fleet! I have been zooming through various wikia's, and I have invited a lot of users to this site. Lets hope it works! P.S. Here's a list of the users I communicated with... HF Reviews Wiki User:Makuta Mutran HF Reviews Wiki User:Tahu129 Herofactopedia Administrator:Kennywhee Herofactopedia Administrator:Cirivhi Bioniclepedia User:Bold Clone Bioniclepedia Administrator:Mata Nui Bioniclepedia Administrator:Kazi22 Bioniclepedia Administrator:Tuma55 Bioniclepedia Administrator:Bara Magna A good 9 users...I'm sure at least three or five will join. '' Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 00:24, October 25, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Eeveryone's a critic NOBODY said yes! It's horrific! On Herofactopedia, Monasti even said that he'll bann me for two weeks if I advertise anything again! I really do hate him at this point, because it's only him, the other admins and some user named Angel Bob on that Wiki as of now that keep on editing. It's because everyone has finally realized that they're too much of bosses, and I agree! I will never edit on the site again - And if I do, I might as well vandalize it - Because they are very strict and even if you make a tiny mistake - They will be furious. What should I tell Monasti? A good or bad comment? My answer is bad, what do you think? Also, Mata Nui on the Bioniclepedia Wiki said no - and that I shouldn't try to do it again on the site. But I will, banned or not - for I am Lord Starscream - soon to be leader of the Decepticons. Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 20:12, October 25, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Toa Spyck... Not Again Toa Spyck has been inactive for eleven days now without warning - and Toa Zion is falling back as well. We better be ready for another one of his inactive slumbers - but I hope it won't come. Also, I've bugged out at Monasti earlier about how he and the other admins are strict on the edits on the wiki and the users there as well. I've pretty much told him that I don't care that he deletes my account on the site. Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 23:29, October 25, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 You can do the Facebook thing - But I don't want to get involved in it because I don't have an account there and I don't want one. Also, Monasti is simply a jerk indeed. He doesn't know his right place in being a leader - and if he did? I'm sure he would be more open-hearted to many people. But that will never happen, and I am forgetting all about him now. P.S. Thanks for calling me ''My Lord Starscream, ''but you can just call me Starscream. Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 00:06, October 26, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 I need a plan: Monasti sent me a message saying that he's given me eight warnings about advertising on Herofactopedia and that I think I shouldn't be banned - My last message stated that I don't care if I get banned, and he could even delete my account on the site. I have one idea - But I need your pledge to let me do the unthinkable: What if I signed out, and as an anonymous user, vandalized the site? I need a final decision from you. Monasti is, at this far off point, the #1 most sadistic, evil and wretched user i've seen since July 30th, 2010. Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 20:13, October 26, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 I will wash my hands of the scheme - and I have a question: Have you finished the image tags yet? Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 23:32, October 26, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Thanks! Well thank you. My first administrative awesome deed is: Making a more peaceful main page. See it here. I think it is better than what we have now. I`m also thinking of a MoS. Something like which infoboxes we can use (we can probably make our own with the stupid standard box everyone is using. It has enough space to get everything required). We can also keep the BS01 types, giving us ''two choices. I was thinking of including both. The users have their choices then. What do you think? I`d also like of having category policy, and Template policy, with the templates people are required to use. If you have more, I`d like to hear. I don`t want it too big, just a small one giving the most basic rules of page layout. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 15:13, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Banned There was a user that hacked my account on Herofactopedia and made me vandalize pages - and I told Monasti not to bann me if this happens. What happened? He banned me till November 5th! I loathe him now, and I really hope to have a nice long arguement with him about this nonsense. Anyways, I will not revert anyone's admin or bureaucrat abilities on this site. I will also not be here tomorrow that much at all because I am having a giant Halloween party with my sisters. Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 23:38, October 29, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Thought so I thought so, but the infobox kinda irritates my with its long-ness. I might see a chance for putting it in the description. And the past tense suggestion is quite right. I`ll change that in the final product. I`m going for the Wikiboxes now (basically a version of the wikiboxes working with preset things). It`ll be like Bioboxes, but than with Wikibox looks. After today, my activity will decrease, however, so come online if you have time. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 06:39, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Update: I changed the text of the main page sample, now having the same information, only without the wikibox, and more appealing than the rows of text. You can put it up if you like, just copy the coding. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! TheSlicer TheSlicer's leaving teh Custom Bionicle Wiki! He isn't going to be on it at all pretty much! :( http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheSlicer/Back_for_Halloween P.S. Thanks for having me be User of the Month! Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 18:49, October 31, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Re:Bionicle Crossovers In my truthful opinion, I don't, but thank you. It's not because I'm on this wiki usually, but I don't think that merging these topics like this is my kind of fun by leading the wikia (Besides, I'm not a Star Wars fan and stuff like that that much, and I am more interested in Transformers. But again, thank you! Lord Starscream - Farewell to my friend, TheSlicer 20:34, November 4, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7﻿ Okay... I give in :p. You can make me an administrator. Lord Starscream - Farewell to my friend, TheSlicer 23:17, November 4, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7﻿ Retired I have a very powerful choice with a hard descision to make. I'm going to leave a message stating that if he doesn't return to here by November 20th, he will not recieve his admin powers back. He has been going inactive repeatedly without giving us a warning. He says on his userpage that he's only active during the summer and during free time he has. At this point, it seems he doesn't have enough time to help CHFW with what is needed from him. He hasn't been active since October 21st... and before that, he was inactive starting August 24th. Toa Spyck has just the same issue. He hasn't been active since October 14th. The last thing he did was talk to me two times, you once, and edit the main page once. All of this occured in one day. I need your reply on if I can do this to Toa Zion, and what we should say to Toa Spyck. Lord Starscream - Farewell to my friend, TheSlicer 21:58, November 9, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7﻿ Confirmed Fate of Spyck and Zion With your agreement and confirmation on their duties, I will allow them to occur over them. Just one thing: How do we contact a staff member? I mean, I know I said this - but Toa Spyck last edited on October 14th and only on that day. I'll talk to Toa Zion. Lord Starscream - Farewell to my friend, TheSlicer 21:24, November 11, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Delete or let stay? Alright, I am sending exactly the same message to Starscream, so we can all discuss it: This are some pages which are dupes of more used things, pointless things, and combinations of them: *Category:Pages proposed for deletion (dupe or candidates for deletion) *Category:Candidates for speedy deletion (Pointless dupe, we delete a page once we login) *Category:New pages (pointless, who adds that?) *Template:Speedydelete (pointless, redirecting to normal template) *Custom Hero Factory Wiki:Candidates for speedy deletion (together with SD cat and template) *Canon Storyline (full canon page) *Category:2010 (canon) *Category:2011 (see above) *Ice (at least remove all BIONICLE content! Which is enough to get an immidiate deletion, as it is not about hero factory at all. There is not even any information about why it exists!) *and , of course, all of their talk pages, if any. And, I also plan to get a project launched, which is gonna keep track of all wiki activieties over o week or three, and fix all pages to the standards of the MoS. I will need some help from good CBW-ans though. Or give you and Starscream a good lesson in Slicology (the science of Slice`s beheviour and reasons for what he did). (May TheSlicer live on in us!) VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 17:40, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Do You Copy?! Are you active? I saw that you logged in today! Please come back! Lord Starscream - Lightsforforum.gif 01:20, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes! I'm so glad1 I was looking through the users list when I suddenly saw that you logged on on the 23rd! A Lot has changed, so we'll talk soon! Maybe not today because It's Christmas Eve! Yippee! Oh, and I couldn't have forgotte: MERRY CHRISTMAS! P.S. My computer's been crashing a lot, to! And you might need to take a look at my latest post . . . Lord Starscream - Lightsforforum.gif 15:10, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Truly? Er . . . If you're not leaving, why aren't you editing as much (besides you computer crashing)? Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 23:42, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Dear Clone Trooper 1000, "Yesterday, Monasti caught me copying articles from Herofactopedia onto here, and he stated that it was plagiarism and it should be erased immediately. Today, he spoke to the Wikia Staff about me and lshortly before that, he gave me a list of around 30 articles that need to be un-done. Furthermore, he stated that the Staff would probably do a perma-block on me. For an hour and 20 minutes, I un-did all of the articles. He hasn't replied yet, yet I have a message to you: You are my friend, among many others on this Wiki, and It's been an honor working with you. If I don't return, remember my possibly historic words: "I will Return . . . somehow". '' '': ) Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:40, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Friend of Clone Trooper 1000 Starscream7 Well, see this. Starscream7 was using Bionicon, a dupe account, but he was blocked. The only thing necessary to do to restore peace here that you are capable of doing is unblocking Monasti, please. Shadowmaster 03:46, January 2, 2011 (UTC)